The present invention relates to directory devices and relates in particular to such devices in which a plurality of removable plates bearing information or other indicia are supported in a frame where the frame is fixed to a permanent support such as a flat surface or wall.
A typical prior art directory device is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,402, issued June 18, 1985, to Charles E. Dobson.
In the '402 patent a series of parallel, transversely disposed plates 18 are secured to vertical mounting bars 32 by means of attaching strips 10 which are, in turn, secured to mounting bars 32 by screws 37.
In directory devices of the class to which this invention pertains, it is important that the overall unit present a pleasing, neat and esthetically appropriate appearance.
Most importantly, the directory should be secure against unauthorized tampering or vandalism while incorporating a convenient means for changing or replacing individual information carrying plates.
When the plates show names of individuals or business operations quartered in a large building, normal "turnover" requires that the directory be adjusted to reflect the occurrence of new arrivals or the departure of old occupants.
It is important that these changes be made conveniently, quickly and with little or no risk of damage to the esthetic nature of the directory.